Pleasant Walks in the park
by soccermommaxie
Summary: Jace and Clary take a walk together in the park, despite Jace grumbling about his cold.


It is too damn cold," the golden-haired boy muttered grumpily.

It really wasn't that cold, Clary mused, but ever since Jace had started sneezing and sniffling, every temperature was cold. It could be cold in the middle of summer.

To give him credit, it _was_ autumn, just bordering winter time; the gold, scarlet, and orange leaves fell gracefully from the tall trees around them, and a crisp breeze blew the New York air. Clary didn't mind it one bit; in fact, she found the chilliness very refreshing.

Jace however, absolutely hated this weather and it was evident to anyone who looked at the poor boy; as they closely sat on a park bench, Jace stiffened his shoulders and hunched over slightly, holding his arms for warmth. He wore a loose hat, a big scarf that had been wrapped around his neck several times, a large coat, gloves (Clary had wanted him to wear mittens, but predictably, Jace disliked the restricting feeling they gave him) and his tight jeans. The scarf wrapped around his mouth as well, leaving only a tiny bit of his face peeking out from all the protective clothing; his crotchety golden eyes and his little pink nose that sniffled occasionally. Clary couldn't get enough of it; it was just too cute. And it was practically laughable, considering Clary only wore a light black jacket and a maroon beanie.

Leaning closer into her boyfriend, Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder. "Do you want to go anywhere? Or are you going to keep complaining about the weather?" A playful smile tugged at her lips. Jace looked at her with the corner of his eyes, and then huffed irritably.

"We can go somewhere," he answered, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf that blocked his mouth, "as long as it's not negative freaking degrees."

Clary just laughed and Jace couldn't help but smile a little bit. Clary noticed; although his mouth was covered, she could tell he was smiling by his eyes.

Standing, Clary held out her hand for Jace and Jace pettishly swatted it away, standing up himself. Clary snorted.

"So you're too strong to accept my help?" She joked. Jace muttered an equally-joking "yes" as he slipped his hand into hers. Clary couldn't help but feel warm all over; she loved taking walks with Jace, no matter his mood. She wished she could spend alone time with him every day of every week.

They walked down the block paved trail through the park; it really was beautiful, no matter how cold it was. Several beautifully colored trees lined the walkway and their leaves fell as the chilly breeze blew through them. The noise was relaxing, even with the ambience of New York bustling in the background. She knew Jace felt the same, although he likely wouldn't admit it, considering the mood he was in. Clary didn't mind.

They strolled quietly, lightly swinging their hands as they enjoyed the pleasant silence- or the closest to silence you could get in New York- and each others company.

After a few short minutes in the cool autumn air, Clary offered to buy Jace and herself coffee, and Jace promptly, and expectedly, refused to let her pay as he pulled out his wallet. Normally Clary would argue, even jokingly, but she couldn't help but allow Jace to hold on what little masculinity he had left with all of those comfy scarves bundling him up.

They both walked to a coffee stand together, Jace ordering two black coffees. Once they were ready, Jace and Clary returned to the path they had been following. Jace had to adjust his scarf to let himself drink the coffee, and Clary couldn't help but habitually stare at the boy's lips. She hadn't kissed them in a short while; Jace refused to kiss her when he was sick, even if it was only a little bit. Clary largely disagreed, but she didn't argue, knowing that Jace would break eventually.

"Hey," Clary said quietly but sweetly, "I love spending time with you, Jace." She looked up at him and he paused from sipping his coffee to looking back down to meet her enamored gaze. He couldn't help but smile slightly, then widely, as tiny sparks flew in his tummy. The admiration he felt was clear as day; it showed in his golden eyes.

"I love you," Jace said in response, squeezing Clary's smaller hand slightly. He heard Clary inhale sharply, but quietly; no matter how many times he said it, Clary's reaction was the same each time.

"I love you too," Clary murmured in adoration, never tearing her gaze from his eyes. She felt so giddy, she could only grin like a dork as Jace, despite all his "protective gear", looked generally okay and composed.

When they just stared at each other for a few seconds, Clary took her change and slid her free hand behind Jace's neck, standing on her tip toes to meet his lips. She heard Jace growl slightly in disagreement, but he did not push her away; in fact, _his_ free hand slid around her waist and he kissed her.

Clary nearly "aww"ed out loud when a particularly crisp breeze made Jace shiver as he kissed her; however, she only smiled and moved closer, attempting to aid to his coldness with her warmth. He held her tighter.

When they finally parted, both Clary and Jace grinned this time, pressing their foreheads together. Clary closed her eyes.

"I love you," Jace said again, and it elicited the same reaction from Clary.

Preferring the silence, Clary did not reply this time; there was no need. Jace knew exactly how she felt.


End file.
